


Thirsty

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked’ au</p><p>or </p><p>The day Troye unknowingly bares all to his sexy neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Hannah (TroyesCoolSht) for the quick beta.

'Fuck I'm thirsty,' Troye thought as he quickly dried off after a long, steamy shower. It'd been a long day at the studio, and all he'd needed was to wash out the tension in his shoulders and unwind in the steam. It'd been a fantastic shower, but it had left him parched. 

Abandoning the towel on the bathroom floor, Troye walked down the hall to the kitchen, completely comfortable in his nudity. He rolled his neck, hearing a satisfying pop, and stretched his arms above his head, moving toward the cupboard to grab a cup. He then headed to the freezer, bending over to grab some ice, and finally to the faucet to fill his cup. 

As he lifted the refreshing glass to his lips, he leaned against the counter, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the cold liquid sliding down his throat. 

When he finished off the water, Troye slipped an ice cube into his mouth, sucking on it and lowering the cup. 

But when he finally opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his neighbor, Connor, watching him through his open blinds. 

What. The. Fuck. Troye had been sure those had been closed just a moment ago. But no. There Connor was, sitting on his own balcony that faced Troye’s, drinking what looked to be iced coffee. 

He smirked when he noticed that Troye had finally seen him, raising a hand to give him a wave, and... No, he couldn't have... Did he just wink? 

Troye turned around quickly to cover himself, only to realize he was still naked, and Connor could still see his ass. Fuck, this was bad. 

Or was it? 

Connor was hot, but Troye had been concerned about hitting on a straight guy. He knew from experience that that didn’t ever go well. This was the proof he needed to know that Connor was probably not straight—and that was a really good thing. 

Troye bit his lip, thinking quickly. He darted back into the hallway to retrieve his towel, wrapping it around his waist haphazardly, grabbing a marker and paper from the junk drawer in the hallway and jotted something down. He then moved to the sliding glass door, holding the paper up for Connor to read.

‘CALL ME,’ it read, with Troye’s number under it. He smirked when Connor pulled out his phone, seemingly to add the number to his contacts. When he looked up and winked again, Troye winked back, crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the bin. With one more look at Connor, Troye sauntered back to the bathroom, grabbing his phone along the way. 

‘Fuck, I’m thirsty,’ he thought with a grin.


End file.
